Qalabash Baram (GlassEye)
right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Magus (Staff Magus) Level: 2 Experience: 3,215 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Southern (regional), Low Landellian (Common), Inner Sea (Pell), Sylvan (Kholani), Giant Deity: Rasuim, Yelola, the War Host, others First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Sea Sprite Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 16 +3 (5 pts) Human WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 20 = (14) + CON (4) + FC (2) (Magus) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) + Shd (0) + Misc (0) 15 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) + Shd (0) + Dodge (1)* AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (0) 12 = + DEX (1) + Dodge (1)* Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shd (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) +6 w/ Trip Trip (2) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) 17 vs. trip Trip (2) Fortitude: +5 = (3) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (1) + Race (1) + Trait (1) Will: +2 = (3) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +1 dodge AC when adjacent to two or more allies (Race) Weapon Statistics Quarterstaff: (One-handed) Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk (Two-handed) Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk (Trip) Attack: +6 = (1) + STR (3) + Improved Trip (2) + Magic (0) Spell Combat: (full-round action) Quarterstaff & Spell Quarterstaff: (One-handed) Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (-2) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk OR (Trip) Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Imp Trip (2) + Misc (-2) + Magic (0) Spell: (If Cast Defensively; DC 15 + (2x spell level)) Concentration: +5 = level (2) + INT (3) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Favored Class: Magus (1st: HP) Bonus Feat: Extra feat at 1st level (Combat Expertise) Heart of the Streets: +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves; +1 dodge AC when adjacent to 2+ allies; Crowds do not count as difficult terrain (replaces Skilled) Class Features Magus • Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons & light armor (no arcane spell failure chance) • Quarterstaff Master: Gains Quarterstaff Master as bonus feat • Arcane Pool: 1/2 magus level +Int mod. (4 pts.) Gains arcane pool to fuel his powers & enhance weapon equal to 1/2 magus level (minimum 1) + INT mod. Refreshes 1/day when the magus prepares spells. 1 point (swift action): held weapon gains +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. Every four levels beyond 1st, weapon gains another +1 bonus (max +5 at 17th level). Bonuses stack with existing weapon enhancement to +5 max. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. 5th level: bonuses can add any of the following weapon properties: dancing (4), flaming (1), flaming burst (2), frost (1), icy burst (2), keen (1), shock (1), shocking burst (2), speed (3), or vorpal (5). Adding properties consumes bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. Properties are added to any the weapon already has (duplicates do not stack). If the weapon is not magical, min +1 enhancement bonus must be added before other properties can be added. Bonuses & properties are decided when arcane pool point is spent & cannot be changed until next time magus uses ability. Bonuses do not function if weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. • Spell Combat: Can cast spells & wield weapons at the same time, like TWF, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. Must have one hand free (even if no somatic component), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. Full-round action: make all attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty & can cast any magus spell with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If casting defensively: may take additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to INT bonus, & add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but attacks still take the penalty. May cast the spell first or attack first, but if he has more than one attack, cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. • Spellstrike: Touch spell can be delivered through weapon as part of melee attack. Gains free melee attack as part of casting. May be used with spell combat. Spell can critical with weapon. Feats • Combat Expertise (Human): -1 attack and CMB for +1 dodge AC. • Improved Trip (1st level): Do not provoke AoO; +2 trip & CMD vs. trips. • Quarterstaff Master (Staff Magus 1): Wield quarterstaff w/ one hand Traits • Resilient (Reflex) (General): +1 trait bonus to Reflex saves • Magical Lineage (Shocking Grasp) (Magic): Metamagic cost decreased by 1. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (2) + INT (3)*Level + FC (0)+ Misc (0)] (Magus 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -1 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 0 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -1 +0 Spellcraft 8 2 3 3 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spellbook #1 '''0 Level' Level 01 Level 02 • Arcane Mark • Chill Touch • Spell Name • Dancing Lights • Enlarge Person • Spell Name • Detect Magic • Expeditious Retreat • Disrupt Undead • Magic Weapon • Ghost Sound • Shield • Light • Shocking Grasp • Mage Hand • Grease • Open/Close • Ray of Enfeeblement • Penumbra* • Prestidigitation • Ray of Frost • Read Magic • Root* • Spark • Umbrella* * - alternate cantrips 21/100 pages used Spell Lists (Prepared) Concentration checks = +5 level (2) + Int (3) Unlimited 3/day 0/day 0 Level (DC 13) Level 01 (DC 14) Level 02 (DC 15) • Detect Magic • Enlarge Person • Prestidigitation • Shield • Light • Grease • Root Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Quarterstaff 0 gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (10) 1 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Signal Horn 1 gp 2 lb Hooded Lantern 7 gp 2 lb Spellbook #1 0.00 gp 3 lb Ink 8 gp -- lb Inkpen 0.1 gp -- lb Iron pot 0.8 gp 4 lb Soap 0.01 gp .5 lb Trail Rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Wand, CLW (19/25) 375 gp -- lb Wand, Shield (23/25) 375 gp -- lb = Totals: 842.51 gp 60 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items Potion, CLW 50 gp = Total Consumed: 50 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp The Ringling Affair: +996 gp Barrow/Forgotten King: +2297.5 gp The Sea Sprite: Career Earnings: 3443.5 gp Carried Inventory: -842.51 gp consumed or destroyed items: -50 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 2550.99 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 40 Height: 5 ft. 10 in. Weight: 160 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Silvery-blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Qalabash has the olive skin and dark hair of one born in Rhat'matanis. His facial hair consists of a long, silky goatee and moustache. His teeth are large, square and greatly resemble a horse's teeth though he has no shame is his broad grin that he flashes whenever he feels a modicum of amusement (which is often). His clothing is an exotic mish-mash of several countries: a bulky purple turban, flowing white shirt covered by a studded leather jerkin and a peacock feather over-jacket. His staff is of a reddish wood like cherry though darkened somewhat by age. Demeanor: Garrulous and frequently foolish Qalabash is friendly but doesn't always recognize when he's gone on about things too long. His mode of speaking and gestures are exaggerated. Background Qalabash Baram, most certainly not his birth name, was born in the Rhat'matanis city of Cor to low parents. He was raised on the streets as one of the Beggar King's infamous, quick-fingered urchins until he was stolen or sold and adopted by Olag Rel, referred to as the Ogre Prince, leader of one of numerous Rundaine caravans. Peregrinations across the Grasslands of the Pell granted him proficiency in several languages, including that of the reclusive Kholani, a passing familiarity with the art of defense, a few minor arcane secrets, and as Qalabash says a thousand and one tales. Years passed and now Qalabash stands at the down-slope of his life with a passion to become the hero of his own tale before it is too late. 1001 Tales of Qalabash Baram Adventure Log The Ringling Affair http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?340315-LPF-The-Ringling-Affair August 27th, 2013 - November 1st, 2013 XP Earned: = 963 XP = 501 EXP + (7 * 66 days) Treasure Earned: = 996 GP = 600 EGP + (6 * 66 days) Expenditures: Interlude, Dunn Wright Inn Interlude, Mystic Pearl Barrow of the Forgotten King http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?347839-LPF-Barrow-of-the-Forgotten-King November 8, 2013 - April 24, 2014 XP Earned: = 2252 XP = 600 EXP + 1652 TXP Treasure Earned: = 2297.5 GP = 694.5 EGP + 1603 TGP Expenditures: Wand of CLW (6 charges) Level 2: 26 Dec 2013 (1,306 xp) Interlude, Dunn Wright Inn The Sea Sprite http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?449770-LPF-The-Sea-Sprite May 12, 2015 - ? XP Earned: = 0 XP = 0 EXP + (? * 00 days) Treasure Earned: = 200 GP = 0 EGP + (? * 00 days) + 200 gp prepayment Expenditures: Potion CLW, Wand of Shield (2 charges) Level Ups Level 2: 26 Dec 2013 Class: Magus 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: Spellstrike, +2 spells: Grease, Ray of Enfeeblement HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) +1 rank = K(Arcana), K(Planes), Spellcraft +2 rank = K(Dungeoneering) Level 3: 19 May 2014 (3303 xp) Class: Magus 3 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Features: Magus Arcana, +2 spells: HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +10 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) +1 rank = +2 rank = Level 4: 6 Sep 2014 (6220 xp) Class: Magus 4 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: n/a Features: Spell Recall, +2 spells: HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +15 (Old Total) = 20 (New Total) +1 rank = +2 rank = Approvals *Approval (August 23rd, 2013) (Aura - Non-judge) level 1 *Approval (August 24th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (3 Jan 2014) (Perrinmiller) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Sea Sprite